Freddy Fazbear
FNaF 1= (Może szukałeś/łaś Toy Freddy'ego z drugiej części gry?) Freddy Fazbear to tytułowy antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jest to animatronik-niedźwiedź, który nocą ma włączony "tryb wolnej wędrówki", podczas którego spaceruje po pizzerii z innymi animatronikami od 12:00 AM do 6:00 AM. W tym okresie usiłuje włożyć wszystkich napotkanych ludzi do kostiumu Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, podobnie jak inne Animatroniki, co skutkuje śmiercią danej osoby. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Wygląd Freddy Fazbear to brązowy animatronik o wyglądzie niedźwiedzia i niebieskich oczach. Na scenie nosi czarny kapelusz oraz czarną muszkę, a w ręce trzyma mikrofon. W przeciwieństwie do sytuacji innych animatroników, jedynymi częściami ciała Freddy'ego, które można zobaczyć na obrazie z kamery, są jego oczy, oraz część jego maszynerii i akcesoriów (nie dotyczy lokacji startowej). Ma na twarzy dwa odciski dłoni (patrz zdjęcie poniżej), które stosunkowo trudno zauważyć. Odcisk jednak ma cztery palce, co oznacza, że nie można go porównywać do odcisku człowieka. Być może są to odciski innego animatronika. thumb Lokacje Freddy tak jak Bonnie i Chica zaczyna noc w Show Stage. Po aktywacji zaczyna wędrować po pizzerii niezmienną trasą w stałym kierunku. Jego droga do biura Mike'a to, według kolejności: Jadalnia, Toalety, Kuchnia, Wschodni Korytarz, Róg Wschodniego Korytarza i nasze Biuro. Jego melodia zaczyna grać, kiedy jest w Kuchni (zepsuta kamera) lub pod drzwiami Biura. Freddy lubi przebywać w ciemnych miejscach, dzięki czemu widać jedynie jego oczy i głowę, ale tylko w rogu wschodniego korytarza. Wniosek jest prosty - Freddy unika kamer tak, jak tylko może. Nie jest on widoczny, jeśli inny animatronik jest w pokoju razem z nim. Zachowanie Przez pierwsze dwie noce Freddy jest nieaktywny, po prostu przebywa na Scenie. Staje się aktywny tylko, jeśli wyczerpią się nam zapasy energii. Gracz zobaczy wtedy świecącą twarz i usłyszy melodyjkę (Marsz Torreadora ang. Torreador March), a po chwili niemal zupełnej ciemności i ciszy nastąpi jumpscare i śmierć. Atak Freddy'ego może być dłuższy, lub krótszy. Pozwala to na nastanie 6:00, zanim Freddy dokończy atak. Posiada on dwa różne jumpscare'y. Podczas trzeciej nocy stanie się aktywny jeszcze przed wyczerpaniem energii. Kiedy Freddy się porusza można usłyszeć spowolniony śmiech. Przemieszcza się tylko wtedy, kiedy monitor jest opuszczony. Freddy może wejść do Biura tylko Wschodnim Korytarzem, nie licząc przypadku wyczerpania energii, kiedy zawsze zjawia się po drugiej stronie. Najlepszą drogą, by spowolnić Freddy'ego jest regularne obserwowanie go. Jeśli Freddy jest widoczny na kamerze 4B, gracz powinien natychmiast zamknąć drzwi, unikając przy tym śmierci przez Freddy'ego. Ciekawostki * Freddy jest ostatnim animatronikiem wychodzącym ze Sceny. Nie ruszy się, dopóki pozostałe animatroniki nie opuszczą tej lokacji. * Freddy na początku miał atakować gracza tylko, jeśli wyczerpie się Energia. * Freddy ma odpowiednika zwanego "Golden Freddy". * Melodyjkę Freddy'ego możemy usłyszeć nocy 4, na nagranej wiadomości Phone Guy'a. Prawdopodobnie animatronik go zabił lub zranił. * Melodyjkę można usłyszeć także gdy Freddy jest w Kuchni. * Powodem braku aktywności Freddy'ego w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej nocy jest fakt, iż gracz powinien mieć szansę nauczyć się podstaw rozgrywki. * Freddy jest jednym z 3 animatroników, który ma dwa jumpscare'y w grze - 1. podstawowy, 2. gdy skończy nam się energia. Pozostałymi są Springtrap z trzeciej części gry i Nightmare Bonnie z czwartej części gry. * Efektem kliknięcia na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie w Biurze (ten z napisem "Celebrate!") będzie wydanie śmiesznego dźwięku, podobnego do zatrąbienia. * Istnieje teoria, że Freddy, jako jedyny ze wszystkich animatroników, pojawia się podczas wyłączania pirackiej wersji gry. * Po wyczerpaniu energii i rzadko podczas gry, słyszalny jest tak zwany Toreador March (melodyjka Freddy'ego). * Jeżeli AI Freddy'ego w Custom Night ustawimy na 20 a AI Bonniego i Chici na 0, nie ruszy się dopóki Bonnie i Chica nie zejdą ze Sceny. * Freddy ma najwięcej odpowiedników: Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Nightmare Freddy oraz Funtime Freddy. * Podczas jumpscare'a możliwe jest zobaczenie niebieskich oczu Freddy'ego. * W strój Freddy'ego włożone zostało najprawdopodobniej ciało dziewczynki. Powodem jest spowolniony dziewczęcy śmiech, który można usłyszeć przy plakacie GF, oraz to, że pojawia się w damskiej toalecie. * Jako jedyny animatronik atakuje, nie pokazując się w drzwiach. * Freddy patrzący się na kamerę 2A ma takie same oczy jak Bonnie za Kulisami. * Jest jednym z 2 animatroników, u których podczas jumpscare'a widać odbicia w telewizorach, drugim jest Foxy. |-|FNaF 2= Wygląd Freddy nie zmienił się zbytnio od poprzedniej części. Bardzo zauważalne są dodane guziki na jego brzuchu i zszycia pod rękoma. Najwidoczniejsze są uszkodzenia na jego rękach, podobne do tych, które posiada Foxy, pokazujące część jego endoszkieletu. Segment głowy jest mniejszy, a kapelusz można zdjąć, co widać gdy jest w Parts/Service. Leży wtedy koło niego. Tym razem ma on górny rząd zębów, podczas gdy jego głowa jest bardziej kwadratowa. Nie ma już piegów, brwi są mniejsze, środek uszu wytłoczony, policzki mniej zaokrąglone, a górna część ust posiada pośrodku lukę. Oczy wydają się być głębiej osadzone, a pysk _ mniejszy. Jego brzuch wydaję się grubszy niż w pierwszej części gry. Zachowanie Freddy zaczyna spacer w nocy trzeciej. Startuje z innymi starymi animatronikami w Parts/Service, idzie do Głównego Korytarza, po czym przemieszcza się do Party Room 3 by patrzeć na kamerę, zanim będzie stał przed Biurem by do niego wejść. Gdy Freddy znajdzie się w korytarzu przed Biurem, a gracz opuści monitor, bądź Freddy zrobi to za niego, będzie stał przed biurkiem, podczas gdy światła zaczną migać. Gracz ma wtedy dosłownie sekundę na założenie maski. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, bądź zrobi to za późno, Freddy zniknie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po chwili jednak pojawi się i zaatakuje gracza nie zważając na to, czy ma on założoną maskę, czy też nie. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części gry, Freddy nie ma już żadnej specyficznej taktyki. Nie zabija gracza, gdy padnie moc w budynku, gdyż paść już nie może. Jest go również łatwiej zauważyć na obrazie z kamer. Ciekawostki * Sposób w jaki Freddy patrzy na kamerę w Party Room 3 jest podobny do tego, w jaki patrzył na kamerę w Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza w pierwszej części gry. * Gdy Freddy jest w Party Room 3 jego prawe oko znika. Jest to jedyny moment, nie licząc menu, w którym widać jego animatronikowe oczy. * Freddy jest jedynym animatronikiem widocznym podczas ekranu przegranej. * Jego źrenice świecą się zawsze, poza jego jumpscarem i momentem, w którym leży w Parts/Service. * Rzadko po śmierci jest szansa na zobaczenie bezokiego Freddy'ego. Jest to podobne do bezokiego Bonniego z pierwszej części gry. * Tak jak w pierwszej części, Freddy nie ruszy się dopóki Bonnie i Chica są w Parts/Service, wyjątkiem jest Custom Night. * Freddy ma cień-odpowiednika, Shadow Freddy'ego, który, jako halucynacja, pojawia się czasem w Parts/Service. * Freddy jest jednym z pięciu animatroników, które nie pojawiają się w szybach wentylacyjnych. Pozostałe to Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy i Marionetka. * Niektórzy wierzą, że Freddy jest opętany przez małą dziewczynkę, ponieważ jego śmiech w plikach gry nazywa się "Laugh_giggle_girl1, Laugh_giggle_girl2 i Laugh_giggle_girl3". Powodem, który sprawia, że głos brzmi męsko jest fakt, że w grze jest puszczony w zwolnionym tempie. Po przyspieszeniu tempa można zaobserwować, że głos brzmi jak głos małej dziewczynki. * W Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ma swojego kolejnego odpowiednika, którym jest Phantom Freddy. |-|Galeria= Fredi.png 185px-BrightenedOldFreddy.png 185px-OldFreddyStaringIntoPartsServiceCam.png 185px-201.png 185px-212.png 185px-Freddy Down The Hall.png FreddyFazbearDoll.png FreddyScreen.png MainMenuOldFreddy.png Freddy_Fazbear_close-up_FNaF_2.png Freddy_Icon.png 185px-EastHall 4B Freddy.png 185px-DiningArea Freddy.png 179px-Cam1B freddy.png Freddy fnaf.png Freddy.jpeg Freddy.png Freddy face2.jpg Freddy fnaf.jpeg 224.png DarkFace.jpg 185px-525.png 2014-08-30_00001.jpg 487.png 441.png Cam7_freddy.png Restroom_Freddy.png 185px-O2hyThN.png Freddy Fazbear close-up animated.gif 185px-2.png 2015-02-28_00001.jpg Freddy_doll.png FiveNightsatFreddys3 2015-03-04 01-09-25-601.jpg|Freddy w minigierce z FNaF 3 2.png Freddy_spook.gif.gif Freddy_Fazbear_close-up_FNaF_2.png fredzio.png AVdDWzS.gif 401.png zwiastuuuuuun.png|Freddy na miniaturce gry freddyendo.png Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Fnaf 1 Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Freddy'ego